The invention relates generally to battery-connection systems and more specifically to battery-connection systems which provide for a constant-polarity connection between the battery and the circuitry to be powered.
A variety of connection systems have been utilized for connecting batteries of various configurations with the circuitry or unit to be powered. One area of particular interest involves the compact housing and connection of small batteries with various types of electronic circuits, such as transistorized radios, telemetry units, and the like. In these various applications, the circuitry to be powered normally provides a pair of conductive leads for connection with the battery in accordance with the predetermined opposite polarities of the respective conductors of the pair. As used herein, the phrase "opposite polarities" refers generally to two different electrical potentials, whether plus and minus; ground and plus; or ground and minus. In some of the applications requiring that the battery potential be applied to the utilization circuitry in a singular, particular polarity, an arrangement of protection diodes may be provided to insure that the reverse polarity is not applied to the circuitry by virtue of an improper connection of the conductive leads with the battery. While providing an ample safeguard, such protection diodes represent an additional expense and prevent operation of the circuitry unless the correct polarity of the battery relative to the circuitry is established.
In the more typical case, the battery terminals and/or the connection system are so configured that reversal of polarity in the connection with the electronic circuitry is prevented. For instance, in those situations in which a cylindrical or wafer-like battery may be used, the battery terminals might assume a concentric arrangement affording correct-polarity connection at substantially any angular orientation. However, if the battery assumes a well-known rectilinear shape in which the battery terminals are non-concentrically spaced from one another at one end of the battery, the respective connection terminals must be applied to the battery terminals in a correct relationship. Usually the correct-polarity connection is assured by one-way keying the physical geometry of the battery terminals to their respective mating connection contacts.
Because of the need to key the battery terminal connections and the further need for good electrical contacts, it is usual for the terminal connectors to be at the end of flexible conductors or wires to facilitate their connection to the battery terminals and to facilitate seating of the battery within its storage compartment.
However, while affording a certain convenience, such flexible and/or extensible conductors may also exhibit a shortcoming in that repeated movements and/or flexure may result in a break in the conductive path, as by metal fatigue or the like. While the potentials for this problem may not be particularly great in some applications such as transistorized radios in which batteries are replaced relative infrequently, it may be a substantially greater problem in applications such as telemetry in which batter replacement is relatively frequent.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a battery-connection system which facilitates the attainment of a correctly polarized electrical connection between the battery and utilization circuit while minimizing the strain and/or wear on conductive leads during battery placement and replacement.
These and other objects of the invention will be, in part, obvious and, in part, pointed out in greater detail hereinafter.